City Girls
City Girls City Girls was first created in 2008 by Hannah. The first episode aired on Walford Web on October 1st 2008, the series ran for seven seasons ending in early 2012. City Girls was a popular original fiction during these years along with projects such as The Tide, Warwick Avenue and Shelby Beach. In September 2012, Hannah found a new home for writing. Writer's Express, where City Girls began it's new run with original episodes rewritten and updated to the times. The project is a young adult based serial drama which focuses on the lives of three friends living in London. Season One began on September 16th 2012, ending on November 26th 2012. Season Two began on Boxing Day 2012 and ended on May 1st 2013. A special spin off aired between May 21st and 24th 2013 where readers were taken back in time. Season Three began on May 29th 2013 and finished on August 23rd. A Season Four began on Monday September 16th 2013, the first anniversary of City Girls' Writer's Express debut and concluded on Wednesday 19th February 2014. As of 17th July 2014, there have been 92 episodes of City Girls posted on Writer's Express. For the latest news on City Girls and Hannah's fellow projects, you can follow Hannah Productions on Twitter Twitter: Hannah Productions 'Hiatus and Time Jump' It was revealed in February 2014 that City Girls would take a four month hiatus after the current season ends. In a surprise twist, Hannah revealed that when City Girls returns, there will be a four year gap between Seasons Four and Five. City Girls returned with a brand new episode on Wednesday 25th June 2014. 'Seasons' Season One: ' The first season of City Girls began on September 16th 2012 on Writer's Express and concluded on November 26th 2012. The season consisted of twenty episodes and saw two regular cast members (Sammy Davis and Max Warren) join the show halfway through the series. The first season also the exit of Shane Cassidy. Season One picked up several WriXAs including Best Drama Plot for Izzie Roberts' rape and Best Drama Episode for 1.8: What Did I Do To Deserve This? A special two hander episode between Izzie Roberts and Mike Taylor. 'Season Two: ' The second season began on Boxing Day 2012 and ended on May 1st 2013. The season consisted of twenty episodes and included the introduction of new characters Nicole Newman, Jake Garrison and Tom Holden. Season Two picked up a WriXA for Best New Year's Episode for 2.3: If Tomorrow Never Comes, the episode which saw the death of Izzie Roberts' rapist Mike Taylor. ' A Step Back in Time ' A Step Back in Time featured three special episodes which revealed the true story of what happened between Drew Tyler, Sean Carver and Sammy Davis. The Spin Off featured the character of Jennifer Tyler, who was revealed to be Drew's younger sister, Sean's girlfriend and Sammy's best friend. 'Season Three: ' The third season began on Season Three began on May 29th 2013 and finished on August 23rd. It featured the biggest storyline of City Girls' history with murder mystery 'Who Killed Drew?' Season Three saw the exits of main players Drew Tyler, Sammy Davis, Sean Carver and Tom Holden. It also saw the temporary exit of Nicole Newman. 'Season Four: Season Four began on Monday September 16th 2013, the first anniversary of City Girls' Writer's Express debut and concluded on Wednesday 19th February 2014. Season Four met new characters Chris Halliday, Amanda Samuels and Tony Luciano as well as Izzie's family Dad John, mother Natasha and sister Ellie. Season Five: In an exciting twist Season Five is set four years after the heartbreaking Season Four finale. 'Cast' Present Cast: Cast Changes: Past Cast: Guest Cast: 'The City Girls Character Appearance Count' As of: Thursday 17th July 2014 | Number of Episodes to Date: 92 Awards In the first (and only) Walford Web Fiction Awards, City Girls found success by picking up four awards. City Girls has also had a successful run on Writer's Express, picking up an impressive 20 WRIXAS. Walford Web FanFic Awards 2009 *Best Male Character: Max Warren (Joint award with Ruben Smith, The Tide) *Best Bitch: Sammy Davis *Best Villain: Sean Carver (Joint award with Dieter Sanchez, The Tide) *Best Exit: Mike Taylor ' ' Winter WRIXAS 2013 *Best New Year's Episode: 2.3 If Tomorrow Never Comes *Best Drama Plot: Izzie's Rape *Best Drama Episode: 1.8 What Did I Do to Deserve This? *Best Drama Female: Izzie Roberts *Best Drama Male: Max Warren *Best New Drama *Best Drama Spring WRIXAS 2013 *Best Drama Male (Joint award with DCI Samuel Woodward, Cold Blood) ' Summer WRIXAS 2013' *Best Drama Male: Max Warren *Best Drama Female: Sammy Davis *Best Drama Scene: Holly Newman leaves Tom Holden at the alter *Best Drama Episode: 3.8: Drifting on the Edge (Ashley Woods finds Drew Tyler's body) *Best Drama ' Winter WRIXAS 2014' *Best Exit: John Roberts *Best Couple: Max Warren & Izzie Roberts (Mizzie) *Best New Year's Episode: The Trick is to Keep Breathing (Scripted) *Best Drama Female: Izzie Roberts *Best Drama Scene: John Roberts dies with Izzie by his side *Best Drama Episode: The Trick is to Keep Breathing (Scripted) *Best Drama